


Fan Vid: Michael/Nikita - Nothing Without You (Vienna Teng)

by koalathebear



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In making this video, I have realised that Nikita kisses Michael's hand a LOT - which is gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid: Michael/Nikita - Nothing Without You (Vienna Teng)

[Michael/Nikita - Nothing Without You](http://vimeo.com/81075322) from [koala bear](http://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
